kindiefandomcom_es-20200214-history
Archivo:M V Astronuts (아스트로너츠) - Astronomy (천문학개론)
Descripción Artist: Astronuts Album Title: Pale Blue Dot Release Date: 2016.11.03 Genre: Rock here iTunes - http://apple.co/2fdWMsw Melon - http://bit.ly/2efWEnL Naver Music - http://bit.ly/2efZEAE Mnet - http://bit.ly/2fGzlIM Bugs - http://bit.ly/2fhabxE Genie - http://bit.ly/2fk2fdI ■ Mirrorball Music http://mirrorballmusic.co.kr/ https://www.facebook.com/mirrorballmusic https://twitter.com/mirrorballmusic blue dot is the first EP by the band ‘Astronuts’, following a sensational single ‘syncope’. Compared to the universal album title and band name, they are focused on personal and common feeling. All the tracks are not related to each other as a story, but as an episode, 5 tracks shows how people’s twisted relationship expands and destroys the world. The break-through single ‘syncope’ is on the track list again as a re-recorded version. The serenade of big mouse, ‘All I WANT IS’, and psychedelic tune ‘404 (Room on fire)’ are recommended as well. 불확실한 감정들, 사랑을 가장한 유혹의 밤, 흐릿한 풍경, 그냥 사람들이 불타는 것을 지켜보는 것이 좋은 마녀들, 그리고 사라지지 않는 환영들… 아스트로너츠(Astronuts)라는 이름은 사실 우주비행사의 뜻으로 지은 것도 아니었고 오히려 “하늘 위에 있는” 이란 뜻의 Astro-와 땅콩 -nuts를 붙인 단어에 불과했다. 어감이 좋았을 뿐이고 광활한 우주를 찬양하기보다는 오히려 그 우주 속을 부유하는 작은 먼지와도 같은 창백한 파란 점 위에서 일어나는 사소한 것들에 관해 이야기하는 것이 좋았던 그들이 첫 EP의 제목으로 천문학자 칼 세이건(Carl Sagan)의 유명한 저서이기도 한 pale blue dot을 선택한 것은 그들의 밴드명인 아스트로너츠, 우주비행사라는 사전적 의미가 가질 수밖에 없던 필연성에 의한 것이었는지도 모른다. 몇몇 사람들은 아직도 Astronauts로 그들을 오기하고는 하지만 사실 Astronuts는 그냥 하늘 위의 공간을 부유하는 땅콩들처럼 참으로 작고 사소한 존재들을 자처하며 늘 인간의 사소한 감정 들을 노래해왔다. 보이저 1호가 태양계를 벗어나기 전에 방향을 돌려 지구를 찍었던. 유명한 ‘창백한 푸른 점’으로 불리는 사진 한 장으로 시작된 pale blue dot의 세계는 그 거창하고 광대한 이름과는 달리 지극히 개인적이고 소소한 이야기들에 집중한다. 지난 6월에 디지털 싱글로 먼저 공개했던, 악의 없는 유혹과 그로 인한 파멸을 노래한 syncope는 이번 ep를 위해 전면 재녹음하여 앨범의 첫 곡을 장식하고 이어지는 I WANT IS는 그 유혹에 굴복한 한 남자의 허세 가득한 세러네이드를 담고 있다. 이 이야기는 비밀로 가득한 누군가의 방에서 불타오르는 질투와 그 순간에 떠오르는 차가운 기억들을 노래한 싸이키델릭 넘버인 (Room on fire)로 이어지고 이 모든 이야기의 종결을 의미하는 sorry, officer가 끝나면 비로소 타이틀곡 천문학개론으로 마무리 된다. 컨셉트 앨범처럼 뚜렷한 스토리 라인을 갖추었다기 보다는 조그만 점 위에서 시작된 어긋난 관계가 어떻게 세계를 확장해가고 파괴되는지를 여러 밤의 에피소드를 통해 표현하려 하였다. 앨범을 순서대로 들을 수 있다면 좀 더 좋은 감상이 될 수 있을 것이다. 첫 싱글 about us를 발매한 지 정확히 6개월이 지났고 밴드는 결성한 지 2년이 다 되어 간다. 그간 밤의 차가움을 탐구했던 아스트로너츠는 여전히 햇살 눈부신 대낮보다는 어두운 밤거리를 선호하는 밴드이지만 그 차갑고 흐릿했던 밤의 공기 속에서도 다음 날 새벽의 햇살을 기다리는 따스함이 존재 한다는 것을 알게 되었다. pale blue dot 발매 이후 아스트로너츠는 다가올 2017년에 ‘밤의 또 다른 얼굴’을 노래하는 6개의 디지털 싱글 발매 프로젝트를 계획 중에 있다. 그 싱글들은 그들이 그 밤의 풍경에서 보고 느낀 따스함에 대해 이야기 할 예정이라고 한다. 그 전에 2016년에 그들이 보았던 우주처럼 차갑고 흐릿했던 어느 밤의 기록들을 담은 이 앨범을 거울 삼아 당신의 밤을 들여다보는 것은 어떨까? Astronuts are 이준수 (보컬/기타) 김동빈 (기타) 김상규 (베이스) 이하람 (드럼) ■ More about Astronuts http://fb.com/bandastronuts http://instagram.com/bandastronuts Categoría:Vídeos